The Worldly Pirates
by Kushanada
Summary: From a young age, Garp trained Luffy more seriously. Showing him the world, and how to survive it.


Okay guys, I'm getting nervous-less than a week til I start college…  
Heads-up! I don't wanna spoil _too _much so, more(and different) devil fruits, more haki! Take from that what you will ;)  
I'd appreciate any help on One Piece History, sorta prone to being wrong even after trying to check, but some things are purposefully changed. I appreciate all helps with my grammar, but please don't be mean-my ego is made of glass.

* * *

Chapter One: Grandpa! I Need to be Stronger!

An eight year old Luffy stood in front of his grandfather, Vice-Admiral Garp, his tiny fists balled and his chubby face serious. Garp himself had his large arms crossed over his broad chest. The boy barely came up to his grandfather's shins, and the few wandering villagers wondered how such a young boy could look so fiercely into Garp's eyes. "Grandpa!" the young boy started," make me stronger! I need to be _stronger_." Garp's own eyes narrowed as a small, but dense, pressure briefly rose form Luffy.

He then settled to laugh boisterously," BWAAAHAHAHAHAHA! I have been making you stronger boy. I just threw you into forest a couple weeks ago didn't I?"  
"I don't think _that _ training. I need…I need _marine training_!"  
Now Garp's shoulders shook as he laughed. "That's my boy! Givin up that stupid pirate dream to be a marine like your grandpa!"

Luffy's already fat cheeks puffed up in a pout. "Don't be stupid, Grandpa! I don't wanna be a lame marine, but you're the strongest person I know."

Garp's gigantic fist immediately smashed into the crown of the boy's head. "You idiot! I'm only gonna train you as a marine, if you're gonna be a marine!"  
Luffy sat up from the crater his body made, one hand holding his head and the other holding his nose. "But Granpda…I _need_ to be stronger," said Luffy quietly. "I need to be strong enough to protect my nakama…"  
Garp sighed and kneeled down pick Luffy up. "Listen to me Luffy, I _cannot_ train you as a marine, but I can finally train you in the family way." Luffy sniffled, as Garp grinned widely. "Prepare for hell, m'boy."

* * *

"This is no longer a game, Luffy," said Garp. Luffy was sitting on top of Garp's should, while Garp himself was standing on top of the mast of his ship. The marines under Garp's command taking care of the ship below. "You're not gonna have something simple like surviving a jungle or climbing from a ravine. You're innocence of the world will be lost, but your will shall strengthen. BWAHAHAHAHA! You better learn from what you see boy, or you'll be torn apart during your journey."

* * *

Ten year old Luffy panted as his demon of a grandfather forced him into a spar. The man's fists could break through Adam Wood with ease, and his speed put lightning to shame. Though Luffy's mind was not the sharpest, he thanked whatever god there was that Garp knew how to hold back. Even If Garp could still powder bones unconsciously. For the past two years Luffy experienced a rundown of the world they lived in. From the tips of snow covered mountains, to the blistering hot and cold deserts, Luffy had survival beaten into his brain. From those "lessons" he gained basic instincts and knowledge. He now had the fortune of refinement.  
Garp's version of training involved surprisingly in-depths riddle hints, bursts of uncontrolled power, ambushes, and pummeling his grandson into the ground. "Defense!" Luffy groaned before rolling backwards. Garp flashed in front of where Luffy was, his fist imbedded into his ship.  
"Captain! Careful with the ship!"

Garp blinked. "Just fix it! Block!" The black haired boy crossed his now obsidian arms. Garp's attack blasted his opponent back.  
"Grandpaaa, you broke one of my arms!"

"You shoulda blocked better! Offense!" Luffy groaned before sprinting, his left arm dangling uselessly, but his right arm still black and ready to hit. This old vice-admiral simply awaited the attack. He extended one hand, still bigger than Luffy's head, and casually stopped Luffy's punch.  
"Fuck."

* * *

The now fifteen year old Luffy sighed lazily. Luffy was returned to Foosha Village last year-his grandfather saying," You've learned enough now. While I still think you should join the marines like your grandpa, you can find your own way." Neither would admit to any tears or hugs, but both would agree their final fight was epic. The island they destroyed, would not. The final four years of his "family training" included more survival, more spars, haki training, and learning the basics of the Rokushiki. In Luffy's honest opinion, the last year was probably the most enjoyable. He was now able to laze around and…he met a pirate. Not a simple low-life either. One of the Yonkou, Red-Haired Shanks himself.

The grandson of a vice-admiral was unashamed to say he challenged, and was sub-sequently beaten by the pirate. Since that odd encounter, the Monkey family member got somewhat close to the Yonkou. Either always sparring, or always in the bar with the man. Luffy was currently walking to the bar, having heard Shanks was in town. Before even going into the bar, the pirate wannabe could hear the cheers of the Red Hair pirates.

As he walked in, he noticed a very _dirty_ man walking out. Accompanying him were several people. Luffy peered at them from the corner of his eyes before dismissing them. "Shanks!" yelled Luffy," pass me some grog!"

Shanks blinked, his hair still dripping from the rum poured on his head. He turned to one of his closer crewmates, Lucky Roo. "Give 'em some meat and grog Roo!" Luffy cheered with his pirate friends. Eventually everyone except the barmaid Makino had a little red tint to their faces.

"Luffy!" started Shanks," Come look out our acqui-acquis- what we took from this last ship!" Shanks beckoned with his right hand and his right hand man, Benn, slid a small chest over. Shanks waited several seconds for dramatic effect before opening the chest. Luffy peered into it curiously, seeing what seemed to be dark purple and black apple.

"The Juryoku Juryoku no mi," Benn said quietly.

"Luffy, I want you to have it." Luffy stared wide-eyed at Shanks. "None of my men want it, and we have no need for the money we could make off of it. Whether you eat it or not, is up to you."

Luffy stopped. With a shaky hand he grabbed the devil fruit. He stared at it, and slowly resolve filled his eyes. He bit into it and swallowed the fruit. The rest of the fruit dissolved. "That was disgusting!"


End file.
